Solo te amo a tí
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un YukiTohru, no me gusta la pareja, pero lo hago con mucho cariño. Summary adentro.


Un YukiTohru, dedicado a los fans de la parejita (aunque a mi no me guste) pero lo hago con mucho cariño. 

**Solo te amo a tí**

_Summary: Como en una historia de amor, donde hay sufrimiento en medio de la felicidad, fue el caso de Yuki y Tohru, que hallaron el amor a pesar de las circunstancias..._

Akito había decidido separarlos de ella.

Todos comprendieron de inmediato sus razones, y aunque más de uno se quejó, ninguno trató de llevarle la contra.

No es que no quisieran, sencillamente no podían.

Y ella estaba sufriendo, pues debía renunciar a todo.

-Tohru...

Shigure trataba de consolarla inútilmente, puesto que sabía que ella los quería a todos ellos, y renunciar a sus recuerdos no era una opción muy agradable.

-¡Ese maldito de Akito¿Por qué no se morirá en este mismo momento!

El chico fue de inmediato silenciado por Yuki, quien le dio la más obvia de las razones.

-Por que aunque nos libremos de la maldición de los Zodiacos, aún somos Sohmas y si Akito muere, ya no la contamos.

Todos guardaron silencio ante dicha afirmación. La chica limpió sus lágrimas con el delantal y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Chicos, yo... Estoy muy agradecida con todos, inclusive con Akito...

-Pero Tohru...

-Kyo, sé que te preocupas por mi, pero debes entender que aunque no parezca, Akito lo hace por el bienestar de todos ustedes.

Yuki permaneció en silencio en la que,desde su punto de vista, fue la más dolorosa despedida que en su vida hubiera sentido.

No quería que se fuera, que los olvidara, no quería que Tohru obedeciera a Akito, que ella, que era la única que podía, tuviera el valor de decirle que no estaba de acuerdo.

Pero Akito moría cada segundo más aprisa, por lo que sus órdenes eran ley hasta para Tohru, quien lloraba copiosamente, sintiendo en su alma tener que olvidarlos a todos, en especial a él.

-Muchas gracias por todo, los quiero con todo mi corazón.

La hora en que Hatori tenía que borrarle la memoria, se acercaba cada segundo más.

-Parece que va en serio -comentó Shigure tan pronto terminó de escribir una novela, Onigiri, dedicada a Tohru. Aunque ella no los recordara, habría algo escrito dedicado exclusivamente para ella.

El gato buscó entre sus cosas un regalo. Hubiera querido dárselo desde el primer día que se conocieron, pero sabía que a él no le correspondía ese amor que la chica decía sentir por ellos. Y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

Por su parte, Yuki no quería despegarse de ella, por lo que, en lo que Hatori llegaba, trataba de mantenerla feliz, que no pensara en eso, que ella sonriera con esa luz, con esa alegría, y justo ahí, en su "base secreta", recibió de Tohru algo que jamás esperó.

-Yuki -la chica sacó una cajita- este es para tí.

El joven tomó la cajita en sus manos, y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño dije de ratón con su nombre.

-Honda...

-Yo sé -no le permitió hablar- que es algo muy sencillo, pero yo... bueno yo... quiero decirte que, aunque no te recuerde nunca más, te quiero mucho, más que a los demás. Solo te amo a tí.

Se acercó lentamente a Yuki, e ignorando por completo la maldición, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como deseando que ese momento no terminará jamás.

Pero la hora llegó.

-Tohru, en lo personal, no deseo hacerte esto. Podríamos...

Pero la chica negó con la cabeza. Si se marchaba, pero conservando sus recuerdos, Akito podría enterarse y hacer sufrir a los demás, y no quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa.

La última imagen que tuvo antes de que la mano de Hatori cubriera sus ojos, fue la de Kyo huyendo, y Yuki con su bello rostro bañado en lágrimas...

Pasaron un par de años, Yuki había entrado a la Universidad (por orden de Akito) y Kyo se libró de ser encerrado siempre y cuando se casara con Kagura. La chica no le desagradaba, pero el aún extrañana a Tohru, no solo como amiga y consejera, sino como soporte para sus penas, cosa que no había hecho solo para él, sino para todos, y por que el no deseaba compartirla, decidió dejarla en libertad de amar, por que solo así demostraría que era fuerte, y que, quizá en alguna nueva vida, podría amarla por completo.

Pero Yuki la extrañaba aún más. Su fino rostro se marcó desde ese día por las lágrimas, y aunque seguía siendo bello, el aire de tristeza no lo abandonaba ni un segundo.

Akito había muerto un año atrás. Dejó estipuladas en su testamento esas y otras condiciones, además de un nuevo jefe de familia, quien como fuera apenas un bebé, estaba bajo la custodia de Shigure (pobre bebé), quien ahora vivía en la casa principal.

Pero volvamos con Yuki. Las vacaciones de invierno no se hicieron esperar, y mientras caminaba sin sentido alguno por las calles, pensaba en cada cosa sucedida en esos dos años.

La maldición de la rata había transmigrado, y ahora una chiquilla (bebé también) llamada Mishiko sufriría lo que el llamaba "la maldita perfección" que se aferraba a cada Sohma maldecido por el espíritu de la Rata.

Cuando menos, se tranquilizaba al saber que Kyo no tenía nada contra ella. Y si pensaba más al respecto, desde la última vez que lo vió, había cambiado bastante.

Entonces, tropezó con una persona que, al igual que él, iba sumamente distraída.

-¡Cielos! Disculpeme, no era mi intención...

Esa voz, no podía estar equivocado. Era ella.

-Tohru Honda.

La joven mujer levantó su apenado rostro con una expresión de sorpresa que resultó nueva para Yuki.

-Disculpe... ¿cómo sabe mi nombre¿Lo conozco?

En ese momento, Yuki sintió derrumbarse su mundo. Habiendolo olvidado por completo, resultaba imposible que ella le hablara de la misma manera.

-Perdón, es que -recordó el libro que Shigure le dedicada- uno de mis familiares le dedicó un libro, y yo...

No pudo seguir.

Al ver a la chica que tanto amaba y que le había dicho que le amaba verle de esa manera, como se mira a un desconocido, le resultó difícil mantenerse de pie.

Por un instante pensó que caería ahí mismo, pero ella le socorrió de inmediato, descubriendo un dije de ratón en el cuello del muchacho.

-¡Cielos¿Te encuentras bien Yuki?

-Sí, me encuentro bien -dijo cuando pudo reaccionar por completo, vio como ella tomaba la pequeña cadena y sus ojos adquirían un extraño brillo- ese dije...

-Yo te lo dí¿cierto?

Separándose del joven, Tohru comenzó a retroceder, como si los recuerdos de hace dos años asaltaran su mente de improviso.

Y presintiendo que sería la única oportunidad que tendría, Yuki lo arriesgó todo.

-Tohru, recuerdame, soy Yuki Sohma-tomó a la chica de los hombros y clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella- solo te amo a tí.

Esos instantes, que parecieron siglos, parecían librar de una oscura venda a los ojos de la chica, que no solo logró recordarlo a él, sino a todo.

-Yuki.

Y dándose un abrazo, dejaron que las lágrimas corrieran por sus rostros, lágrimas de una inmensa alegría, ya que el amor que ellos se tenían pudo más que dos años de completo olvido.

**_F I N._**


End file.
